The Way I Loved You
by EmmieR-92
Summary: Emma Michaels reflects on who she used to love. Mainly Punk/OC with some Riley/OC


**Disclaimer: I only own my OC character Emma, I do not own anyone associated with the WWE.**

**Based on Taylor Swift's The Way I Loved You**

* * *

><p><strong>The way I loved you<strong>

"You're so lucky," Barbra Blank, or Kelly Kelly to the WWE universe gushed as she watched Kevin Kiley at the checkout desk. "He's a total sweetheart, I'm jealous." Barbra nudged her friend who smiled weakly back before turning back to the all famous 'Alex Riley'. Emma Michaels and Kevin Kiley had been dating for just over three months and it had been…well what's the best word to put here? Perfect? Romantic? Reliable? Emma shook that last suggestion clear of her head as she plastered on a smile as he made his way over.

"Okay babe, we are all checked out and ready to go," he said kissing the side of her head before grabbing the handle of his suitcase. "We're still seeing your parents right?" He asked and she nodded her head.

"I'll see you later Barbs," Emma said wishing her friend goodbye before grabbing the handle of her suitcase and trailing it behind her and out of the hotel car where their rental waited. Kevin gently took her case from her after popping the trunk and placed it in before placing his own in beside her.

"Babe?" He called and she turned her head in confusion, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah?"

"Is everything alright?" Kevin asked shutting the trunk and walking towards her, placing his hand on her cheek, his thumb caressing it. She plastered on a smile, something she had become a pro at now and nodded her head.

"I'm just tired that's all," she said leaning up and pressing a soft kiss on his lips for reassurance. "We need to leave if we're going to my parents." She said and he nodded, opening the passenger side door and gesturing for Emma to get in. She slowly slid in and waited for Kevin to shut the door. When he didn't she looked up, noting the concerned look on his face and fought the urge to roll her eyes at how over-caring he could be. She smiled once again and Kevin seemed to be happy with it.

"Let's get this rodeo on the road." He said shutting the door and Emma frowned. **He **had said that to her numerous times.

* * *

><p>"<em>Let's get this rodeo on the road," Phil Brooks shouted, grabbing his girlfriend of two years around the waist and swinging her onto her shoulder. She smacked his back between her laughter as she felt him running down the beach.<em>

"_Phil put me down right now!" Emma cried, brushing her blonde locks out of her face._

"_Urm…no can do sweetheart."_

"_Phil!"_

"_Fine! But remember you asked for it," he said before dropping her into the cold sea. _

"_Shit!" She cried once she surfaced, her hair now matted to her face and her make-up running. "You asshole!" She yelled in frustration as she wadded out to the shore. She didn't know why she was reacting this way, this was Phil, CM Punk to the world, he was sly, smug, sarcastic and a massive pain in the backside, she should have expected this but it didn't lower her anger._

"_Lighten up would you?" he said between chuckles and Emma rolled her eyes. _

"_Lighten up? You just dumped me in the ocean in the middle of November; don't ask me to lighten up!" She scowled before storming off. _

"_Where are you going?"_

"_As far away from you as I possibly can!" Emma cried back. _

"_Oh stop being a baby," he complained following behind and Emma could tell there was a smirk lacing his handsome face. "It was a joke, now come here and I'll help warm you up." He said and Emma turned swiftly around, her eyebrows furrowed in anger. Yep, the smirk was there. _

"_It's your fault I'm in this state Phil!" She cried as he walked towards. Once he reached her he clasped his hands on her upper arms and rubbed up and down trying to create some sort of heat, though with the gusts of wind and the dark clouds looming over them she doubted it would do anything. _

"_I'm sorry okay?" He said stepping closer and pressing his forehead against hers. "I thought it would be funny."_

"_Funny?"_

"_Apparently." He remarked pulling in his bottom lip and playing with his lip ring. "I'm sor-" he was cut off as rain came down heavily, soaking the two in seconds. She turned to rush to shelter when he kept her where she was standing. _

"_What are you-" she was cut off by his lips cover hers. His hands moved down her arms and onto her hips where he pulled her in closer, deepening the lock. _

"_I love you Emma." _

* * *

><p>"We're here," Kevin said pulling up the drive of Emma's childhood home, her parents already waiting on the doorstep. She eagerly stepped out of the car and rushed over to her parents, hugging them tightly.<p>

"I've missed you so much," Emma whispered to the both before releasing them.

"We've missed you too pumpkin," her dad replied kissing her on the forehead before greeting her boyfriend. "Kevin, how are you?" he asked wrapping his arm around the young man and leading him into the house where the continued to talk about the latest basketball game, like they did every time they visited.

"Come on, let's get inside," Emma's mother said with a chuckle before ushering her daughter into the house and straight into the kitchen, the men having already commandeered the living room. "Now, how are you sweetie?"

"I'm fine mum."

"Bullshit." Her mother retorted and Emma gasped at her mother's language, a smile forming on her face. "Oh grow up," her mother said waving off the topic. "I can see your upset," she said knowingly and Emma didn't have the heart to lie to her mother.

"I miss him," she honestly answered and her mother sighed.

"But Kevin is so lovely and caring. He truly loves you Emma."

"That's the problem," Emma replied sadly, glancing over at Kevin and her father. Her parents loved him, he was charming, sweet, and sensible but to Emma he was…comfortable. He was there when she needed someone to hold her, to tell her everything she wanted to hear; he was the safe option, something Phil had never been.

"Emma, all you ever did was fight with him, it wasn't healthy." Her mother reminded and Emma nodded her head remembering the one fight that had ended it all.

"_Emma what are you doing?" Phil asked from his seat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands as she yanked her suitcase out from the bottom of the wardrobe. _

"_I'm flying a kite!" She snarled, "What the fuck does it look like I'm doing asshole?"_

"_It's 2am, can you stop being a child and come to bed so we can talk about this in the morning?" He asked, exhaustion taking over his body. _

"_You want to talk about it in the morning? Where were you when I needed to talk to you four hours ago Phil? When I was ringing you constantly after you promised to call?" She said shoving her clothes into the suitcase. "I'm not doing this anymore Phil."_

"_You're being over dramatic-"_

"_Over dramatic? Please, you're one to talk mister 'I don't like the way the company is going so instead of settling it like a normal person I go on live TV and slag them all off!' She retorted packing the rest of her essentials. _

"_I did what I had to do," he said standing up. "I faced my troubles, but as usual you're running away from yours." _

"_When have I ever run away from my troubles huh?" she cried. "When have I never fought back?"_

"_You're doing it now."_

"_No, I'm getting rid of a problem." She said grabbing her case and storming out of the room and down the hall to the front door. _

"_So you're just going to leave at 2am in Chicago, breaking our two year relationship over something so pathetic?"_

"_Yes, Phil, I am." She said storming out the front door and wiping the stray tear that fell down her face._

"But I love him mum," Emma said, wiping the tears that had left her eyes, looking away from her mother in shame.

"Then you need to make things right," Emma turned her head to her mother swiftly, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "The heart wants what the heart wants and yours doesn't want Kevin."

* * *

><p>Kevin knew. He knew the moment it came out of her lips as they stepped out of the car at the arena for that night and he had somehow understood. Now she was rushing around backstage, trying to find Phil when she bumped into Barbra.<p>

"Where's Phil?" She breathed and Kelly raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"Finally come to your senses?" she asked before pointing to the gorilla. "He's in the ring doing a promo." She said and Emma smiled, thanking her friend before running off to the Gorilla just as he walked through the curtain. She stopped, taking in the sight of him as he walked down the metal steps, his eyes fixated on her.

"Can we talk?" She timidly asked and he smirked that all too familiar smirk. He walked towards her and cradled her face in his hands, kissing her passionately before pulling away, leaving her breathless.

"I can't promise you things will change. I can't promise that the fighting will stop or that I'll remember to call you when I say I will. I can't promise that this won't be a roller coaster of emotions or that I'll give you the space you need. I can promise you however that I will love you until my dying breath."

"And that's good enough for me."

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

It would help me a lot to know what you think :)


End file.
